Revival
by Tina121497
Summary: When Aang gets severely wounded by Azula, what will Kataras reaction be, and will he be alright? I suck at summaries :  enjoy!


Chapter 1 Unconcious

"Aang! Look out!" Katara yelled as Azula let out an attack. It was too late Azula had struck Aang with a flashing bolt of lightning from her fingertips. Aang being hit in the side of his body fell to the ground and became still. Azula snickered and laughed at his body on the ground.

"You see." She said with a grin "The Avatar is no match for the Firenation…. Besides, I think he looks better bleeding." She laughed turning toward Katara as she did so. Katara immediately ran towards Aang. Sokka and Toph attacked Azula with all their might to hold her off until Katara could heal him.

Katara slowly water bent water from her pouch and gently placed it on Aang hoping it would heal him. She sat there for some time, and Sokka was getting fed up.

"Katara! We can't hold her off much longer!" he yelled as he dodged one of Azulas fire jabs.

"Im going as fast as I can….IT ISNT WORKING SOKKA!" she yelled back aggravated. Katara tried harder, concentrating on Aang and Aang only.

"I can do it Katara! Sokka is just a wimp!" Toph yelled to Katara while laughing at her own remark.

"Ok!" Katara took a hand to his chest. No movement…. What now? She put a finger on his wrist to try to get a pulse. She felt it, he was alive. She knelt down farther toward him, and continued trying to heal him. "Aang….please you can't go… you can't leave me…. I… I need you…" she whispered to him. After about 15 mins. Toph had Azula captive in a barrier of rock and metal.

"Ok Katara! I got her!" Toph called to her punching Sokka in the gut humorously. Katara looked over at Toph and Sokka… she was crying….and Aang wasn't any better. Sokka and Toph ran toward her, and Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Katara. If we want Aang to have a chance of living we need to get out of here fast." Sokka strained. Katara nodded in response. She looked up at Sokka and told him to get Toph and get Appa ready. Sokka grabbed Toph by the arm and ran toward the bison outside.

_Aang….Please, you can't go, I love you! _She thought. She leaned in over Aang, closed her eyes, and kissed his cold lips. Still no movement, not a muscle. Katara lifted up Aang and carried him to Appa, where Sokka and Toph were. They saddled up, and took off toward the safest place possible…the Northern Air Temple…

Chapter 2 sympathy

After a night of bitter sleep, the gang finally arrived at the air temple. Sokka had Appa land on the soft patch of land Aang had him sleep in. Aang was sttill unconscious, and Katara was going nuts with depression.

"Aang will be all right. Besides, Twinkletoes has been like this before." Toph reassured Katara.

"NOT FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR!" Katara screeched back, holding back tears.

"Ok….gosh, Im just try 'in to help…." Toph responded annoyed.

"Katara, check his pulse again…is he still with us?" Sokka asked, demanding for her to do so. She placed a hand on his wrist…. No pulse. Katara burst into tears. Sokka nodded, and sat down. Toph stared at Katara with a blank expression. Katara laid Aangs hand on the ground slowly. She ran off toward the bison. Sokka followed, and Toph stayed with Aangs dead body.

"Katara what are you doing?" Sokka called to his sister.

"I need to be alone." She stated.

"Katara…. Come on, would it help if I stayed with you?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Ok then….." Sokka walked back to camp.

_Aang… you…you cant be gone! I know your not…. You cant be! _She thought. Finally she walked back to camp. Aang was still lying there. Toph still had the blank expression, and Sokka wasn't in the mood to talk. They all sat around the fire, and hoped that he would come back, yet they knew it was impossible. They sat there for what seemed like hours and finally Katara got up and sat next to Aang. All of a sudden Katara heard a gasp. She looked at Sokka and Toph who were not making a sound….it wasn't them, then she turned toward Momo, not him either. She turned to face Aang his eyes were open and his brow furrowed with pain. Then he let out a loud scream of pain.

"Aang! Your alive!" Katara gasped under her breath….she couldn't believe it, this was impossible…. But obviously not for the Avatar.

Chapter 3 Revival

"What happened?" Aang asked in a rushed whisper. He tryed to sit up, but it was no use, he couldn't move without hurting himself more. Sokka ran up to Aang, while Toph stayed at the camp site.

"Aang don't rush yourself, just lay back down and relax." Katara said in a tearful tone….yet happy.

"How can I calm down and relax when I just failed Ba Sing Se?" Aang yelled in a rushed voice.

"At least you didn't fail the world….at least you didn't fail me…." Katara responded lovingly.

"YES I DID! I failed Ba Sing Se, and I failed you! I couldn't protect you, you could have gotten killed because of me." He stated.

"Aang, all that matters to me is you being okay." She responded

"Yeah, and you didn't fail us, you gave us the strength to take Azula captive." Sokka stated.

"And, you can still buy me food!" Toph yelled from behind them. She giggled as she said this. Aang smiled.

"Thanks guys…. But I still have a lot of work to do, I better rest… I will be back soon, I need to be alone for a while…" he said…he started to get up. He could finally do it, he stood up hunched over, and wobbly and started to walk off toward the cliffs.

"Sokka, im gonna follow him, just in case he falls or something." She told him. Sokka nodded in response. Katara started following Aang.

CHAPTER 4: Catching up

Katara followed Aang to a small clearing full of old air nomad relics. Katara watched from behind a rock as he sat near the corner of the empty space. Aang held his face buried in his hands. He was so depressed that by just looking at him like this Katara had to hold back tears. Soon Katara got tired of looking at that scene that she decided to go comfort him. She started inching toward him, trying not to make a sound so he couldn't tell her to go away, too late….

"Hi Katara." He said depressingly. He stayed still, not even turning to speak to her.

"How did you know I was there?" Katara responded being caught off guard.

"I knew you were following me, Tophs _blind _Earthbending…. Remember?" He said annoyed.

"Yeah….. Uhh…. Aang are you alright?" She asked patiently.

"Yeah I'm fine, go back to camp." He responded bleakly.

"Aang…. I know that you are lying…. Im not that dumb." She giggled. Aang still had his back facing her…. She didn't like this one bit…. She needed to talk to him face to face.

"Im fine…. Really." He responded. Katara sat sown next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked away.

"Would it help to talk about it?" She suggested. They sat silent for another few minuets. Then Aang finally spoke.

"Ok I guess…" He trailed off. "I don't think I can save the world…. I couldn't even save Ba Sing Se, how can people expect me, a thirteen year old kid, to save the world from the whole Firenation? I just don't get it, everyone expects me to be the _almighty Avatar_, when all I am is me. Im just Aang… nothing more, nothing less…" He looked at Katara finally with a sad expression. "I don't know what to do." Kataras eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that, she had heard him go down about himself before, but not like this…. He was opening himself up to her, he had never done that to anyone before.

"Aang…. You may only be thirteen but you are the nicest, most wise person I know…. All you have to be is you. The world may expect you to be something, but you can change that… I don't expect anything from you because I know that whatever you set out to do, you will accomplish, no matter how long it takes… Aang is the only thing that matters, not being the Avatar."

"Apparently I am going to have to face the fire lord. I cant do that….. you know I cant." He stated

"Yes you can Aang, We all know you can… We are all with you…. Sokka, Toph, Suki…. They all will be there for you. I will be there for you." She responded. She didn't realize what she had said in the last sentence, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed. Aang was too distracted to notice.

"Thanks Katara…." Aang responded in monotone. He started to get up, but Katara yanked him back down.

"What are you doing Katara?" He asked confused.

CHAPTER 5: Time to come clean

Katara stared at him and blushed. He looked at her and wondered what she was doing.

"Aang…." She started. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

" I…. I realized that over the time we spent together….. I have kinda…. Umm….."

"Well? What is it?" He asked again.

"I…. I love you Aang…" She rushed. She leaned in and kissed him. His eyes went wide. Soon, he deepened the kiss, he put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. Soon they broke apart to gasp for breath. Aang looked confused.

"Whats wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"Why?" He responded confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why me? Why me when you can have any other guy in the world?... You deserve better than me."

"Aang, I love you… and that wont change no matter what you say." She told him. She smiled lovingly at him. "You don't have to be shy about this." She said.

"Its kinda hard not to…" he looked away, and blushed. Katara leaned in and kissed him again. Aang stood up, and Katara did so too.

Katara grasped his hand."Aang don't go back to camp… stay here with me…" She told him

CHAPTER 6: Stay here tonight.

"What?" He asked.

"Stay here with me… You told Sokka that you needed to be alone, and I told him that I was gonna follow you in case you hurt yourself… he won't expect anything." She told him lovingly.

"Are you sure you want to sleep here? I mean… it's so uncomfortable and dirty."

"Yes im sure." She told him. He smiled.

"Okay I guess… what are we going to use as pillows and blankets?" He responded.

"We got each other don't we?" She smiled, and sat down. She patted the seat next to her, telling him to sit down. He sat, and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Katara looked up at Aang.

"You know what? I can get used to this…" She said. They sat there and watched the sun set. They were finally happy and at peace.

The End….

An original fanfic by: _Tina121497_


End file.
